bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucia Hansen
“The pleasure of remembering had been taken from me, because there was no longer anyone to remember with. It felt like losing your co-rememberer meant losing the memory itself, as if the things we'd done were less real and important than they had been hours before.” Appearance Her features are considered stunning - high, bold cheekbones, plump lips, and a slim, pixie nose - but her coloring made her beyond compare. Her skin was golden and smooth, her eyes the color of Scots whiskey. She is of middling height and curvy, and tends to wear T-shirt that hug generous breasts, khaki shorts that fit tightly over her pert arse and display her shapely legs, and a pair of calf high boots. Her hair is a dark red mane that hits her shoulders, but her bangs are unique in she likes to dye them a black on gold color. When shooting she can often be seen with a leather shooting glove on her right hand and a long leather forearm guard that stretches from her left wrist to her elbow. Beyond that - and her Quincy bangle - one can also see the small, black, wooden crucifix that sits on a thin golden chain around her neck (her brothers cross, grandmother's chain), a beautiful black gold ring with a delicate black-gold rose worked into it that sits on her index finger on her left hand (sisters), a wedding ring that sits on her ring finger on her right hand (mothers), a beautiful golden charm bracelet that sits around her wrist (youngest sisters), and a small bobcat pendant carved out of jade and hanging by a long black thong (hers, carved for her by a shaman and supposedly is her "totem"). Personality Lucy doesn't sugar coat things because growing up she didn't need to. She tells you like it is and if you don't like it she just doesn't care. When it comes to diplomacy, she has none and that has never bothered her. She has no real urge to undermine authority if she believes that authority is worth following - or if she holds respect for the person - but she also doesn't mind giving the finger to anyone who thinks to order her around. She can follow orders – growing the way she did, she had to – but she refuses to blindly follow someone how has no idea what they're doing, especially when she knows she can care for herself, usually better than they can. She hates lazy people – finds them to be a waste of space – and she refuses to help out people like that. She doesn't like to have small talk, but she does enjoy a good conversation as long as it is actually a good conversation. As a child she always had a temper, but after certain events of her past, she learned to control that temper by hiding it beneath a thick layer of sarcasm and icy aloofness that she refuses to let anyone bust through. Beyond that… Lucy is complicated. She loves a challenge but hates to lose, can’t stand anyone who thinks themselves better than another but is technically what is known as a “pure” Quincy, and likes to prove she can out drink anyone but absolutely loathes losing control of herself. And honestly, she loves just how complicated she is and wouldn't let anyone change it. History Once upon a time a girl child was born into a family from Norway. This family was nothing like the modern day humans from the towns surrounding their land, they were... much more old fashioned and they liked it that way. Yes mother would go to the store and buy food, but that was only to supplement the stuff made in their own garden and grown in their own pens. Father had a job, but since his job wasn't exactly something that paid, they lived off of family money that they saved well. This family was an old family of Quincy's - beings born to fight the "evil" that only they and a select few other's could see. The girl child was not the only child born into this family. She had an elder brother three years older then herself, and by the time she was ten she had three more sisters. The family of seven was very happy, even if mom and dad would come home bruised and battered and the children had to learn odd skills like how to shoot a bow and arrow and other such things. None of this mattered to Lucia, she adored it all; the old world feeling, the bow and arrow, the animal friends... all of it. And so she grew from child to a young woman, happy and content and with the knowledge that she would one day do what her mother and father did, save people from an awful plague of twisted souls. When the girl turned sixteen, she met her first "Reaper". Unlike many Quincy horror stories told to Quincy children about the Reapers and their hate for Quincy's, Lucy's family never really felt the urge to blacken their children's hearts to creatures that had made a mistake. They warned their children firmly to never trust any - even those that claimed to be other soulfully aware beings - but do not hate indiscriminately. So When she met the reaper, she did not immediately run like so many. This intrigued the reaper, who had never met a young Quincy not immediately terrified of him. Instead they... talked. Lucia learned about the Reaper's world, and the Reaper was granted the ability to see the Quincy in a new light. And so the Reaper decided to visit just once more... and just once more... and just once more, until he was enamored by the - now seventeen - year old Quincy. How could a child - a child in more then just the eyes of the parent, but also when compared to his vast years - be so... un-childlike? She seemed even more worldly then some of the oldest Repears he'd met, and at a mere seventeen. And so it continued and, by the time the young woman became a true woman, the Reaper knew he was not just interested in the odd creature. Her kindness, her love of all... it drew his battered soul like nothing else had. But that was all to change. Seven months after Lucia's eighteenth birthday, when she was in the woods surrounding her home, waiting for her Reaper, the worst happened. A being that not even her parents together could hope to defeat, swept threw their home and destroyed... everyone. Lucia came upon such destruction that she couldn't hope to understand exactly what had transpired. Her parents were dead in the front hall - her mother's neck twisted completely around and her father's face... gone. Her youngest sister was laying in the living room like a rag doll discarded by an angry child while the older twin was impaled upon the broken banister of the stairs and the younger lay dead at her twin's feet. At the sound of coughing and choking, Lucia ran past all of it to get to her brother. She blinked away tears at the sight of the destruction and her slowly dying brother. She had no idea how she managed to get around the mess and kneel beside her brother, but she would never forget the feeling of blood soaking threw her skirt or the sight of a bloody hand-print upon white. After he finally drew his last breath, she was forced to clean up... everything. She laid her parents and siblings to rest in the graveyard behind their home and penned a note for the Reaper who never arrived before angrily burning it. With that she packed up what little belongs she had, released the animals from their pens, and left her home forever. She wandered around quite a bit, trying to find her place. It took many months, and a whole lot of traveling before she found herself in a... strange land she barely understood. That night was the first time she used her Spirit Weapon since the death of her family... to save a Reaper no less. Somehow she found herself the witness of a seven on one fight, and the fairness inside her forced her hand as she manifested her bow and silently and swiftly took out six of the seven beasts surrounding the reaper, leaving the seventh for the reaper to either defeat or loose to. After that, she decided to just... wander for a bit. There was so much she didn't understand, so much she didn't know... it was time to learn. Powers and Abilities Spirit Weapon ''The Archers Arrow'' Lucy's Quincy bracelet is her mothers, passed down at her mother's death. It is a thin gold circle with the infinity eight and a golden chain connected to her Quincy Cross. It's as unassuming as possible - even compared to the other Quincy Crosses she's seen - and even she forgets it's there... for a moment or two, if that. When her spirit weapon is revealed you find a standard bow. From a distance, her short bow is unassuming, a recurve bow with the ends arching away from her and a thickened grip in the middle. Typical, if old fashioned. But as one nears they can see there is etched gold markings in the polished black wood. Her weapon is as fine and proud as it’s owner obviously is... Arrow of Light Lucy's arrow turns from it's typical color to an "arrow of pure light" and shoots towards her intended target. If the arrow hits, it can heal the person it hit. It has a moderately powerful healing effect, being able to close small wounds rather quickly, set deeper ones to begin healing and ridding the wound of any infection. Arrow of Dark Lucy's arrow turns from it's typical color to an "arrow of darkness" that - when released from her bow - turns from it's single arrow and splits into three separate arrows, all moving at a much higher pace and each dealing more damage then her basic arrows. Had a two turn cool down. Statistics Trivia - Quotes - Gallery lucia_the_huntress_by_eksmo-d54oinm.jpg bettina_sketch_by_anyae-d6oiktn.jpg Elfgirl_by_Anyae.jpg commission_07_by_anyae-d45r48h.jpg|Eldest Brother & Youngest Sister commission_08_by_anyae-d47dagk.jpg|The Twins Character Threads Fillers Category:Quincy Category:Xcution